


Ohana

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Disney, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Alex comes home to find Astra upset about a movie. It's fluffy





	

Shoes hit the ground next to the door as she toes them off and shrugs out of her jacket. Her keys make a metallic clink into the bowl conveniently placed on the table next to her coat hooks. She sighs as she rolls her neck and arches her back to relieve some of the tension that her long day has left in her.

She cocks her head to the side as she finally registers the sound of the television. Eye brows furrowed, she makes her way towards her living room. Her Kryptonian roommate and best friend turned girlfriend hardly ever willingly watches human television. She complains that it’s a brain rotting activity. 

Alex stops as she steps up behind the couch and sees the Disney movie playing on the screen. She’s sure she’s seen it at least once before. Mitch or something like that? She shrugs it off before hearing the quiet, almost too quiet sound, of a whimper followed by a sniffle.

The agent rounds the couch quickly and takes in the sight of her normally so strong girlfriend’s tear streaked face and blood shot eyes, “Astra?” The woman looks up at her and Alex’s heart breaks for a moment, “Baby, what’s wrong?” She fears the worst. The woman has never had this kind of reaction to anything.

She points towards the screen and mumbles something incoherent that has Alex moving closer and taking a seat next to her on the couch, “Sweetheart, I didn’t catch any of that. I have normal human ears. Not super hearing.”

“Stitch-” Is all she makes out. The rest is lost on her as Astra’s voice breaks. So it wasn’t Mitch after all. She was close.

“What about Stitch, darling?” She knows she’s laying it on thick with all the pet names and the way she’s practically cooing at the alien before her, but she couldn’t care less at this moment.

“He just wanted a family!” She finally gets out and Alex’s eyes widen while her brows furrow. She glances to her right and spots the DVD case and grabs it. After reading the summary she finally thinks she understands why her girlfriend is upset.

She tosses the case back onto the table and scoots as close to Astra as she can before pulling the woman into her arms and practically into her lap, “So Stitch is an alien?” She feels a feeble nod against her chest as she runs her fingers through long, curly, brown hair, “And he was a prisoner in space?” Another nod is her only response accompanied by a sniffle, “And maybe he’s a little misunderstood?” Astra buries her face into Alex’s chest now and the agent just drops a kiss to her hair, “So when he landed on Earth he had to do the best he could with his little family and make hard decisions about what he wanted?”

She gets no response this time but hugs her girlfriend more tightly, “I’m sorry,” Is whispered against her shoulder and Alex shakes her head.

“You did nothing wrong, Astra. We all feel emotional some times. You had no clue this would hit so close to home for you,” Astra finally nods against her, “But you know, you have a family now and we wouldn’t give you up for the world. We love you so much, Astra In-Ze. So damn much. You have me, and you have Kara, and Cat, and Carter adores you,” She grinned as she kissed the alien’s head again, “You’ve got an entire secret government agency ready to go to bat for you. You are so loved and so cherished and nothing could ever make you that outsider alien again, sweetheart.”

After a moment, Astra sits back and wipes at her face before leaning forward and kissing Alex softly, “Because ‘Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten’?” She mumbles and Alex looks at her bewildered.

“Yeah, because Ohana,” She finally says and Astra just laughs at her before hugging her tightly.

“Thank you.”


End file.
